Sanctuary Remastered Ed
by Gomez389
Summary: Riku is a master assasin who just met Sora a poor boy just off of the streats. Can this boy bring back love to riku's heart or will he be pushed away like everyone else. yaoi. lemons. This is an updated, added onto and fixed version of my story sanctuary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: me no own kingdom hearts get it, got it, good now moving on. **

**Warning: ****this story deals with yaoi that means Boy/Boy relationships. You don't like it don't read it. There won't be any real action in this chapter but their will be later on.**

Note: This story is the first in my series of re-mastered chapters of my story sanctuary. For the most part the story will be the same but I will be adding and getting rid of things, fixing errors, and hopefully making it a better story. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Lots of love,

Ty Gomez

(gomez389)

**Sanctuary **Chapter one_: new beginnings _

_By gomez389(TY Gomez)_

(Riku POV)

He stood silently in the shadows of his doorway of the seventy second floor of the destiny apartments, listening intently for the sound of his pursuer's footsteps. After a few moments he heard the tentative footsteps in the hallway. He smiled gently to himself; it was almost funny that they thought they could catch him.

He Riku Kamicaza master assassin & thief. He had been at it for five years now and if Riku didn't want to be caught then Riku wasn't caught. It was as simple as that. He turned and slowly peeked around the corner.

"Damn" he cursed silently.

The destiny apartments were the perfect place for the poor seeking cheap homes, or the runaways seeking a hiding place. Now Riku was neither of these. He did not need to hide. Their isn't anyone in the world who he was afraid of. No he lived here because it fit him. The darkness and loneliness matched what her felt in his soul. Unfortunately it is also old dirty and falling apart. The lights in this hallway had been smashed by the stupid kids from the seventy third floor and they had yet to be replaced. The wallpaper was cracked and peeling. The paint on the doors had long been worn away and there was what looked like a blood stain on the wall opposite him. Not a pretty place.

Riku squinted through the darkness trying to see the person walking slowly toward him. From the sound of the footsteps the person wasn't very heavy maybe 110, 120 at the most. He sighed and ducked back into the doorway. Well whoever the person is he isn't being very quiet.

It had started out as an easy job. The man had been old, his late sixties, he didn't have any family left to deal with, and had not put up much of a fight. Then came the guards, all twenty of them. They had been Equipped with machine guns and bulletproof vests.

He had thought that he had gotten all of them but as he was walking up to his room he had heard the footsteps behind him. They followed him up the first sixty flights of stairs before he had gotten suspicious but then he had ducked into his doorway to wait for his pursuer to catch up. He slowly reached down to his pocket and pulled out his revolver. When the person caught up to him, he was going to be prepared.

(Sora POV)

Sora wakabi smiled to himself as he walked along the dark hallway to his new room. He glanced quickly at the piece of paper in his hands, 792XZ. He squinted at the faded letters on the door to his right. 784XZ. He sighed and continued walking, 786, 788, 790

He smiled again, he considered himself very lucky today. His parents had died in a car accident on his twelfth birthday, four years ago next week. From there he had then been sent to an orphanage. He hadn't stayed their very long before he had been adopted. His adopted father, Ansem, had started abusing him not long after they had arrived at their new home. Over the next six months he had been beaten almost daily. He had been forced to stay in the house at all times and was only allowed out at night.

Then one night Ansem had come had come home drunk & had attempted to rape him. He had only gotten away by hitting Ansem over the head with a candlestick that was lying nearby. He had run away that night and had spent the next three and a half years traveling around living in abandoned houses and wherever else he could break into. He had survived simply by relying on his charms for someone like him begging on corners actually paid off. He would just smile and bat his eyelashes over his big bright sapphire blue eyes and people would hand him money.

He had learned by now that you could get food and temporary shelter just by using his many charms. People had always been drawn to him. Even as a small child he had had more friends then anyone on his old island home. The kids had always wanted to come over to his house. One would think that this would have made his stuck up and rude, but it never did. He was always nice to everyone. He didn't know how to be mean. He had always put others before himself. It was just his nature.

Of course there had been many men who where willing to give him anything he wanted but the price was one he was not willing to give. The men that came too him had wanted sex for their gifts, but he had always refused. He wanted his first time to be with someone who he really loved & who loved him back. He had always been a romanticist at heart. He just wanted love. That was if he ever found someone to love him. Lately he had been seriously doubting the idea.

He had met Sid, the owner of this place, earlier that day when he had tried stealing a box of bread from a local bakery. He hadn't had enough money to buy anything that day. Sid had been buying donuts and had seen Sora sneaking out with the box when he went to get in his car. When he had gotten caught instead of being sent to jail like he had thought, the man had offered him a room at the destiny apartments free of charge. When Sora had asked "why" the only reply he had gotten was "I was there once."

(Riku POV)

Riku rolled his eyes. God this kid was taking ages to walk up the damned hall. Finally after what seemed like ages the person came within viewing range and Riku stepped out from the shadows.

(Sora's POV again)

Sora jumped and yelled out as someone stepped out in front of him. He then looked up into the eyes of the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life.

To be continued…

(Original Ending Notes)

I know it is slow moving but there is a lot to explain. The next one might be slow too but I'll try to get it moving.

Please review Also I accept constructive criticism but please no flaming. And people just because you say its constructive criticism it is still flaming if all you do is say how bad a story it is. If you hate it so much don't read any further but I don't need to hear you complain forever.

If you want to contact me you can use the messaging system that the site provides you or you can E Mail me at make the subject fan fiction though so I don't delete it.

(New Ones)

Please everybody review this, Even the old fans because I really want to know if you like the re-mastered version or not and if I should even bother with the other 6 chapters. And to all you new readers, I want your opinions too every review counts.

Lots of love,

TY Gomez (Gomez389)


	2. First Kisses

Disclaimer: Hi Kingdom Hearts, I don't own it ok. Didn't own it when I first wrote this, don't own it now.

**Warning: This is yaoi fiction **is you don't enjoy reading it or if you are against it then why the heck did you read past chapter one?

Sanctuary _Chapter two- First kisses _

(Riku POV)

Riku frowned, the boy was young. He looked about thirteen then again looks could be deceiving. He had always been told he looked older than his eighteen years.

_This boy could still be here to kill me _He thought to himself _Then again he isn't going to get much killing done if he doesn't stop checking me out. _

He smiled, it was true. The boy's eyes where so busy scanning his body that he hadn't even noticed the gun pointed at his head. Riku quickly stashed the gun in his back pants pocket just as the boys eyes came up to meet his own.

_He's cute _Was the first thing that crossed Riku's mind. The boy had light cinnamon brown spiky hair that jutted out at random from his head. He had a round childish face & two pools of liquid sapphire for eyes. He was slight in build with a feminine curve to his body. His clothes were cheap and torn in places but he radiated an innocence that Riku had never seen before.

"Um…h...Hello" The boy stuttered nervously "I'm sorry that I almost bumped into you its just so dark here and I didn't see you and I am sorry you are just wearing all black and I didn't see you and I am so…"

"Calm it kid" Said Riku cutting into the boys rambling. "What's your name how old are you and where are you going?"

"Um…I'm Sora I'm fifteen almost sixteen and I just got a place here."

"Do you need help moving your stuff in?" Riku asked "Sora" he added.

"This is all I have." He said motioning to a small baby blue duffel bag in his left hand. He fidgeted slightly "I'm…A…Just going to go."

_Why is he sitting their staring at me? _He thought as he continued walking past the man to the next room. Just as he was going to open the door a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder and roughly spun him around to face Riku again.

"Your coming to dinner with me tonight ok…Sora."

Sora gulped at the how hard the guys eyes where boring into his. "But I don't even know your name." He stuttered looking for a way out of this. He couldn't even talk to this guy without stuttering how would he be able to go out on a date with him?

"I'm Riku and you are coming. Ill come get you in an hour." And with that the turned and made to stride into his apartment. He paused for a moment in the doorway. "You are mine now so don't try and fight it." Then he turned again, strode through the door, and closed it behind him.

(Sora's POV)

_Stupid Riku _Sora thought venomously _stupid, extremely hot, thinks he's king of the world, Riku. Thinks he owns me. Nobody owns me. And why the hell didn't I say anything. I should have told him to go to hell. But damn was he hot. _

He ripped open the door to his new apartment & flicked on the light switch. His anger quickly evaporated. Well it wasn't a palace but it was better than a cardboard box next to Wal-Mart or the tiny little shelter rooms.

The door opened into a small living room/ Kitchen. Another door at the back of the room lead to a tiny bedroom just big enough for the simple bed & a small dresser. Sora tossed his bag on the bed, and then set down next to it for a moment.

"Well" he said out load to himself "Id better start getting ready for my date." The word sounded strange to him. He had never been on a date before in his life. In a way it made him very happy he almost forgot that he was being forced into this. It was not as if he could have resisted. Riku was a lot bigger and from the looks of his body much stronger too. And the fact that someone like that wanted him exited him even more. Sure the guy wasn't the nicest but maybe he wouldn't be that bad once you knew him.

He walked toward another door situated at the right hand side of the room, which he guessed would lead to the bathroom. He opened the door and stepped into the room. It was small like all the other rooms in the apartment but it had a sink, and a working bathtub, and there was a stack of towels next to the tub. He quickly undressed and stepped into the warm shower.

The warm water began to wash away all of the grime that covered his body. It made him very happy. Before he had been forced to leave his adopted fathers house and live on his own he had been a bit of a neat freak and the fact that he wasn't always very clean had bugged him. His mind wandered to Riku Damn he was so hot. Granted he was rude, cold, & foreboding but his hotness made up for that.

Riku with his smooth pale skin, his beautiful calculating aqua eyes, and long glistening silver hair that almost reached his…Um. Sora blushed as he realized that thinking of Riku was turning him on.

He glanced at the watch lying on the counter of the bathroom. 7:49 _Nope _He thought _No time to take care of this. He was just gonna have to make it go away some other way._

He climbed out of the shower trying desperately to think not horny thoughts. God clean thought had never been this hard to find before. _Ok kitty's old grandmothers, Riku completely naked, No must not think of Riku. Um the sun, this room, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Ghah it was impossible._ He quickly dried on the towel hanging by the shower. He then rapped it around his waist & went back into the bedroom. He couldn't believe that he had spent so much time in there. Where the hell did it all go? He unzipped his bag and opened the dresser to unpack. To his surprise it was already overflowing with clothes.

A note fluttered out and fell at his feet. He bent to pick it up. And he began to read.

Sora,

I know the apartment isn't the best

But when I told my son about you he insisted

that I give him some money so he could buy you

some clothes. He is about the same age and build as you so

I think you should like them. But I left the tags on and the

receipt in there if you want to exchange anything.

Don't worry about paying me back, I'm considering

this my good deed for the year.

See ya' kid.

-Cid

He felt tears come to his eyes as he read the note. He looked into the drawer at the cloths the other boy had bought him & a mischievous smile came to his lips. Tonight was going to be interesting very interesting.

(Riku POV)

Small frown crossed his face. Why in the fuck did he have to go and do that? Why did he have to ask that kid out? He hadn't been on a date since he was thirteen, that's five years. Sure he had lots of sex since then but that was usually with targets or strangers he met in bars when he was drunk. And the whole Roxas thing didn't count. Technically they never actually went out just had a lot of sex, A LOT of sex. But that kid had been cute, really cute. And so innocent looking, It just made you want to jump him right then and there.

_I must have just done it because I haven't had sex in two weeks _He thought _Yeah that's it I'm just horny. I'm just going to use him and throw him away when i'm done. That's what I usually do anyway. _

He smiled to himself still a little confused by his actions. He then walked into his bedroom & opened the dresser. He pulled out a simple white muscle shirt and a pair of black leather pants and dressed quickly. He glanced at the mirror next to him. _Not bad. Lets see how much the kid drools over me when I'm wearing this._

Riku heard the shower turn on in the apartment next to his. He glances at the clock beside his bed. 7:12. well at least he had time to sleep. He hadn't slept well for a few days and 48 minutes of sleep would be great.

-----------

Beep…Beep…Beep

Shut up I just closed my eyes it can't be time to get up already. I just got to sleep a wile ago.

Beep…Beep…Beep

He opened his eyes and stared groggily at the clock 7:59. _Shit _he jumped up and raced to the door, running his fingers through his hair as he went. Riku was never late, never. He rushed to the door yanked it open and rushed next door. He knocked just as the clock tower outside struck eight

The door swung open and Riku gasped in surprise. Sure he had looked cute before but now he looked beautiful.

His spiky brown hair was a shade lighter than before no doubt due to the lack of dirt & grime. The shower had also revealed smooth, lightly tanned, perfectly unblemished skin. His deep blue eyes where framed by long lashes and what looked like dark blue eyeliner that made his eyes stand out even more.

He was wearing a baggy white flannel shirt with long open sleeves. It was just a size too small so that it showed of the small strip of tanned skin just below his navel. A long chain with a silver crown pendant hung from his neck. For pants he wore simple tight blue jeans that showed off the feminine curves of his body. There didn't seen to be any tan lines on the kids body. That mad Riku smile again. _Well I wonder how the boy tans._

"So…you like it?" Sora asked grinning a little self consciously. He looked up into Riku's eyes for approval.

"Yes I like it very much babe."

Sora's eye's lit up and his grin grew larger. He glanced at the clock sitting on the small table near the door "Wow you sure are prompt."

Riku smiled and took a step forward "well I didn't want to keep my cute little uke (1) waiting" He tilted sora's head up and brushed his lips against the beautiful boy's. Sora blushed bright red.

Riku laughed gently "Just one little kiss and already you're blushing." Then a strange thought crossed his mind. He frowned, no the kid couldn't be that innocent. No sixteen year old boy was that innocent especially one who looked like this. "Was that my little Sora's first kiss?"

Sora's eyes went to the ground and he stayed silent.

"Sora you are going to answer me when I ask a question (2)"Said Riku thinking that he had a lot to teach his new little uke "Was that you first kiss?"

"Yes…yes it was." He replied growing redder still.

Riku could hardly keep himself from jumping up & down in excitement. He had gotten himself a total virgin. A complete and total virgin He got to be the first to kiss him, the first to touch him, the first to fuck him (Riku didn't make love, Riku had no love left to make. So basically he just made nothing. Most of his life was nothing.)

He bent down and gently brushed his lips against the boys again "And there's

You're second".

This was going to be even more fun then he had thought..

--------------

Most people already know what Uke means but if you are dumb like me and it takes you two months of reading these fics to figure it out I will help you out.

It is part of a Japanese concept that every relationship has to have a dominant and a submissive. The cutesy usually smaller, Submissive, more delicate feminine type is the Uke. The bigger, stronger, handsome, Dominant one is the Seme. So Sora being small cut and naive is a uke & Riku being tall, dark, and dominating is a Seme. Got it?

(2) Aren't Riku's feeble attempts to be mean to the kid really amusing? Ok well I think so

--------------

Please review again constructive criticism but no flames please and thank you.

Remember if you really want to contact me my e mail is the subject Fanfic so I don't delete it.

Love y'all

Gomez389

New Message: Ok a lot of people read but didn't review. If you want me to post them faster then please give me some motivation.

Lots of love,

Ty


End file.
